Fate - Another Night
by KingKagura
Summary: Kishinami Hakuno makes one last wish as the Moon Cell breaks her down. "I wanted to be with everyone again…" Haunted by strange reoccurring dreams, Kishinami Hakuno goes about her daily life. However, on a particular autumn evening, she encounters her friend, Emiya Shirou, bleeding. She helps him home only to be dragged into the Fifth Grail War. What will happen to Hakuno now?
1. Prologue: Master and Servant

**Hello! Welcome to Fate/Another Night, the story of Kishinami Hakuno in the Fifth Grail War of _Fate/Stay Night_! **

**I am starting school and I just got a job recently so I don't know how often I will update this, but I wish to complete this story! So I have been meticulously planning this story before I started writing it!**

 **In addition to this story, I plan to have a side series to it similar to _Carnival Phantasm_ and _Today's Menu For the Emiya Family_!**

 **Update: Sorry, forgot to mention, this is a Gilgamesh x Hakuno story!**

 **Also, thanks for pointing out that Shirano was a female name Kim454. All I did was look for alternate readings and try to flip the kanji etc. I got tired so then I was like "ugh, let's just call him Shirano!" and thus it happened. I've now changed it to "Yashiro" in this case I really did flip the kanji of Hakuno. (I originally wanted to avoid having "Shirou" in his name, but there is nothing I can do lol.)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

When the girl opens her palm, there lays a single cherry blossom petal.

It is light pink—a blush between a peach and a rose.

With the sight of the single petal, the girl feels a complex heaviness of heart—as if she had lost something.

Tears glide down her cheek.

For a moment, the girl is about to throw aside the stray petal—however, instead, the girl tucks it away in her pocket for safe keeping. Something inside her tugs at the thought of throwing away that petal—as if it were something so important that she should never throw it away.

She could not remember, though, why the petal was so important.

The girl's long, wavy chocolate brown hair floats with her every step as light filters through it, lovingly stroking the stray strands which fly behind her. Her footsteps echo through the empty, sunlit hallway as she approaches _that_ room— **her** room.

As if on instinct, she stops in front of a sliding door which had the label "2-B" above it. Her hand reaches for the handle and stops on it, letting her fingers soak in the smooth and cold texture of the door.

This is the room she had been using during the Holy Grail War. It is the place where her Servant—an _Archer_ ; she remembers now—and her had prepared for countless of battles. However, just what heroic spirit her Servant was, she could not clearly recall.

There are mixed images at the thought of her servant.

On one hand, there are flashes of a red coat and white hair—a being that was as 'nameless' as her. Heroic, caring, and mature were words that came to her mind and she could distinctly remember the warmth of her Servant's hand when he would pat her head. It was a comforting feeling, soft and kind. He was like an older brother.

On the other hand, golden light blinds her vision as flashbacks of a golden Servant came to her. There was fear, irritation, and exasperation that came with the thought of this Servant. However, despite being pushed around by the Servant's every whim, Hakuno couldn't help but feel a sense of trust and dependency towards the servant. With the thought of his strong, ever-confident attitude, her pessimistic fears were put to ease. When he was standing by her side, she felt safe.

Her mind was getting slow.

There is a lingering feeling in her gut—demise pulling on her soul as her very being hits a revelation before her own mind can.

 _Beyond that door are ruins._

 _As soon as I open it the Moon Cell will delete me—_

 _Kishinami Hakuno's Holy Grail War will be **over**._

However, Kishinami Hakuno could not accept such a fate. She has not lost yet. After all, Hakuno had defeated many tough opponents—many, her friends—to advance to the sixth round.

Hakuno didn't want to accept this fate—not with how many friends she had lost in the process of it all.

For her to vanish now… no—this was her fate. Kishinami Hakuno should have already long vanished in some other place. The only reason she was here now was because she was saved by a miracle.

However, you can only break the rules once; that is why they call it a miracle after all.

There are no second chances. There are no exceptions.

As soon as Hakuno opens this door, she will be erased from this time axis.

Hakuno steels herself. _That's all right._ Her lips press together as her hand grasps the door handle.

 _It is time to pay my dues._

Kishinami Hakuno slides the door open, prepared for her end—for her _death_.

"Hnn… I came here early, but this room is shabby too—it seems."

A deep voice flows from the center of the room. It is smooth and rich like velvet. The voice is full of arrogance and an irritating self-importance and haughtiness—so much so that it gives rise to a familiar bubbling frustration from the brunette girl at the entrance.

Hakuno gapes as her legs take her deeper into the room and closer to the man inside it, sliding the door behind her shut. Her caramel eyes are large and wide as she gawks at the nude man in her room. The man sits, with one leg over the other which—thankfully—covers his crotch, on a seat covered in a rich, silky scarlet cloth. His hair is a golden treasure, spiked up and glorious, while his crimson rubies for eyes glimmer in the dimly lit room, daring yet enchanting. Crimson tattoos decorate the man's lightly tanned torso as golden jewels hang around his neck and off his ears.

"Truly, its humbleness suits you." The blonde snickers. Hakuno would have most likely felt more frustrated at the comment if it weren't for the fact that she was still dumbfounded over the sight of a grown, naked man in her private room. _What is with this streaking…?_

A small smile lifts the handsome man's lips as he continues. "But, let's not vent dissatisfactions just now." Without needing a reply, the blonde nudist moves along with a tone of amusement in his voice. "Having come over to this side, I've had to give up ninety percent of my belongings. I must resign myself to this penury for the time being."

It was then that she—Kishinami Hakuno—remembers.

 _I remember… I remember—!_

There was a time where Kishinami Hakuno was falling—in a sea of darkness, she held on and, stubborn, was unwilling to give in. It was then that she had met an irregular Servant who she used her three command spells on in order to be in his presence, to look upon him, and to speak to him. He—the golden man—is the Servant she had contracted with on the Far Side of the Moon, the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh.

 _That's right!_ Her memories were returning—flashing through her mind like a tempest as a storm of revelation. _We solved the incident BB had caused on the Far Side of the Moon…!_

Gilgamesh watches Hakuno, observing the girl's change of expression amusedly as a small sincere smile adorns his gorgeous face. "Good, you've put your memories in order swiftly." The smile morphs into a smirk as Gilgamesh reads the brunette like a book.

"Having contracted with a denizen of the Far Side like myself, you are entirely different from other Masters." Gilgamesh explains, "Those events are now a dream, but the battle you unfolded was real." He concludes, "Therefore, I am here."

Hakuno blinks at her former Servant in astonishment. She could understand the part about the events being a dream and such and his very presence does prove that the battles they had partaken in were real—however, she could not wrap her mind around just how Gilgamesh had been able to cross over to the Near Side of the Moon. "I didn't think you could come to this side, though…?"

"I've broken that rule." Gilgamesh announces with bold confidence before he began to elaborate on the details. "When I woke up, I happened to set out on a pleasure trip. In addition, I looked into the matter of your Servant on this side."

For a short second, Gilgamesh seems to narrow his crimson eyes. "The class was Archer, but… it seems the World had other plans for your Servant and had forced the severance of your contract." A snide chuckle escapes him and the following comment causes Hakuno's eyebrow to twitch. "Your dog has been stolen away from you right under your nose."

"I hadn't imagined that much would happen." Hakuno's annoyance fades as she hears the sincerity in Gilgamesh's tone as he gradually returns to his usual bravado. "If you were disqualified for lack of a Servant before you could even be defeated in the sixth round, I'd never live it down."

At those words, Hakuno can feel something bubble in her heart.

"Even if brief, you were contracted with me." Gilgamesh's expression is initially serious as his amused smile falls into a frown and his eyebrows furrow. "You can only go out if you fight with all your strength and find it insufficient."

Hakuno stares dumbfoundedly at the arrogance she had long since grown used to from Gilgamesh. She isn't sure what exactly it is, but she can identify that one of the feelings filling her chest is surprise; the other, however, she could not identify. Her lips rise slightly as she could no longer hold back a smile—anticipating the coming words.

"So, what will you do?" Gilgamesh's voice rings in Hakuno's ear with its usual flare of confidence. "There is one available Servant here, but…" His brilliant crimson rubies meet Hakuno's own caramel brown eyes. Those eyes never ceased to amaze Hakuno: bright and confident scarlet orbs that seemed to know no fear and exhibits no hesitation when looking at her.

"If you aim for the summit, you may take my hand." Gilgamesh extends his hand out to Hakuno with his usual haughty smile. "Now is the time to sacrifice those command spells."

Without a thought, Hakuno reaches out and takes the hand Gilgamesh had offered. Gently, she places her left hand—which is marked with the scarlet design of the command spell—and she closes her eyes for a moment. Hakuno takes that moment to take in a deep breath, exhaling it before she opens her chocolate orbs to gaze into Gilgamesh's rubies once again.

"On my first command spell," The first layer of Hakuno's command spell glows bright red as she declares with a confident, unwavering voice. "The two of us are equal—we are to acknowledge, respect, and, if necessary, oppose each other's convictions. And, as for the second—"

At Hakuno's next declaration, Gilgamesh's crimson orbs flare with passion as a smirk grows on his face. "—I see. A good vow, Hakuno. With this, I see it will be worth swinging my sword here." Gilgamesh closes his eyes for a moment; his smile unfaltering as he enjoys the moment. The King of Heroes, then, returns his gaze to his master.

"Let's go, Master. Our aim is the Moon Cell Core—the Seraphic Throne!" Gilgamesh stands up from his makeshift throne with a large smile on his lips. "As long as I am here, you will blast away all obvious conclusions."

Hakuno cannot help but reciprocate the smile. _That's right. I can't stop here!_ Hakuno reaches in her pocket for the cherry blossom, rubbing her finger on it gently. _Maybe, if I keep going, I'll find out what_ she _had wished for._

 _But, first—_

"Gilgamesh put on some clothes already!"

* * *

The battle continues.

Holding a small, weak sword, she broke a large, strong wall.

The crown of victory is beyond the end of the seven seas.

With uncounted rewards and punishments in hand, she fought to the end to survive.

That process, itself, is her chief proof.

She ran, traverse, broke her way through everything to succeed.

She narrows her eyes on the destruction that is her last repose.

Then, the night of her end had come.

Thus, the battle ended.

* * *

The Moon Cell, the Eyes of God, transforms the future according to the wish of the one who obtains it. However, that function is already gone. The Moon Cell Automation has changed itself. For, in accordance with Kishinami Hakuno's so very human wish, it cut its connection with Earth.

She feels no pain.

Hakuno's body is disintegrating into spiritual particles as she falls gradually deeper into the sea of imaginary numbers. Despite feeling no pain, her disappearing arms and legs felt numb and her muscles felt heavy. All that was left was her mind.

She doesn't need to look at her hands to tell that the left hand with the last command spell has long disintegrated. The thought pains her as if she had lost a part of herself.

As if by mercy, it seems the Moon Cell is singing her a lullaby. It is a beautiful voice—familiar to her ears yet her mind is so foggy she is unable to place it. However, she distinctly pictures the image of floating cherry blossom petals dancing through the dark sky with the moon glowing in the background and a young girl with beautiful, long purple hair singing on the cherry blossom tree.

 _Good night_ —Hakuno's eyelids fall heavily, closing as she has no more strength to keep them open.

 _Sleep well—_ Hakuno can hear the sound of the lights going out and the world around her darkening.

 _Rest in peace—_ the observational device is going to return to being the dreaming device it once was.

Thus, everything ended.

 _Ah—_

In her last moments, the girl dreams of light filtering into the room as the sun sets outside of an old school building and she sits with her friends. There are laughter and an indescribable joy that flushes within her as she cheers alongside them all.

 _Sakura—Rin—Rani—Leo—Julius—Gawain—Gatou—Jinako—Karna—Kiara—Anderson—Shinji—_

Feeling a familiar warmth beside her, Hakuno glances over her right shoulder, catching the warm, crimson gaze from the tall golden man standing beside her.

 _—Gilgamesh._

She smiles widely.

 _—I wanted to be with everyone again…_

From her disappearing skirt, a single cherry blossom petal flutters within the dark sea like a moving star in the night sky.

Thus, everything ended.

* * *

When Gilgamesh arrived at the scene, he was too late.

Hakuno had been long disintegrating, being deleted by the Moon Cell. Her legs and arms have long disappeared and slowly the particles begin to separate from her stomach.

The golden Servant sneers as he watches his master's pitiful state. "Could you be any more stupid, Moon Cell?" His hand combs through Hakuno's beautiful, soft chocolate locks. He brushes the girl's bangs out of her face as a soft gaze lingers on her peaceful sleeping face. Then, he allows his finger to glide against her cheek. "There's no reason the winner should disappear on achieving perfect victory." His unyielding crimson ruby orbs are now filled with an emotion that most would not think would ever flicker within the King of Heroes— _grief_.

 _If you had no need for her, then I would have taken her…_ Gilgamesh's scarlet eyes narrow and he pets Hakuno's innocent resting face as her body constantly disappears into stardust like particles and fades into the sea of imaginary numbers immersing them.

"To think even the great King of Heroes would shed a tear. Boohoo."

Gilgamesh does not need to turn around to know what ominous annoyance had decided to ruin the last few moments of his master's fading life. He, however, does not turn around to greet the obnoxious ghost and instead watches with soft—undeniably sad—eyes as the woman he had come to acknowledge and care for vanishes as if she did not exist.

The ghost behind the golden Servant does not mutter a single word—possibly in respect towards the King of Heroes and his grief that she too feels. After all, she had to watch the one she loves disappear into digital dust—it was the very outcome she had never wanted to come true.

Thankfully, it didn't. That is not what happened.

"Senpai…" The sickly-sweet feminine voice whispers out almost as if she were taking a breath, inhaling and exhaling fresh air as that name leaves her lips. "The operation on Senpai was a success."

Upon hearing those words, the King of Heroes turns to the ghost girl. Long and luscious purple hair flows in the waters of imaginary number space as her violet eyes sparkle. The ghost of the AI once known as Sakura and later known as BB stands before him.

Gilgamesh arches an eyebrow at her previous statement. His ruby orbs are dispassionate as they glare at the purple-haired ghost. "Oh? And what 'operation' was that, ghost?"

BB solemn lips lift into a smile. "Senpai's _last wish,_ of course."

 _Hakuno's 'last wish'?_ Gilgamesh's eyebrows furrow at the phrase.

"To think she wanted to be with _you_ of all people, huh, Gilgamesh." BB continues with a sarcastic huff as she taps her foot irritatingly as she had always done. The mannerism is familiar. It is the woman's show of jealousy.

For only a mere second, there is a flicker of surprise in Gilgamesh's ruby eyes—only for it to be smothered by exasperated understanding. He almost breaks out laughing on the spot as he realizes what BB had done.

"Just how much have you corrupted my dear senpai, I wonder." BB taps her cheek as she directs her mock towards the golden Servant. "Though she did wish to be with _everyone_ , I know better to assume that she put great emphasis on _you_ with that thought."

Gilgamesh closes his eyes as he sneers with a confident smile. "Don't be foolish. Of course, she would choose me over the likes of you." _Really… this master never gives up…_ He opens his eyes, gazing at the spot where Hakuno had disintegrated from in an almost fond manner. _As expected of one that I have recognized as my master…_

"BB, you have my thanks." Gilgamesh declares as he allows himself to fade from the Moon Cell. In his last moments in the seemingly limitless space of imaginary numbers, Gilgamesh stares at the space his master had occupied minutes ago.

 _May we meet again, Hakuno._

"I don't want to hear that from you…" BB scoffs at the disappearing spirit, "But… be sure that you make Senpai happy the next time too…" The girl, too, closes her eyes as she reminisces on her dear senpai that she had come to love.

Thus, the end came.

The girl too fades away into light pink particles—like cherry blossoms fluttering in the peaceful air.

* * *

Gilgamesh understood the moment he saw the grail's overflowing dark substance that it had been corrupted once again. He would have laughed out loud at the irony; however, at that time, he had been preoccupied with his fight against Saber.

Thus, when he is—once again—engulfed by that very same black mud as it had in several different timelines, he knew that next would come the darkness. Then came the hatred—toward sins, toward crimes, toward _humanity_. It was all old news to the ancient King of Heroes—after all, that is the way humanity has always been. The thoughts "to kill" were boring—All the World's Evil was **boring**.

 _—Ah, it is really boring to have only this one thought—_

Gilgamesh's ego would never wither or falter. He would never allow for another to swallow him whole—absolutely not a being such as _All the World's Evil_.

The cursing spirit is shocked by his presence within it and this shock shifts into denial. Of course, once again, Gilgamesh disproves the denial, making his presence known even further. He had little patience for the anomaly this time around—not after having experienced it several times prior and with the being daring to try to take him as its core a couple of times previously.

 **What was right?** Ironically, the voice of the curse asked. **Who was there to acknowledge it? Who was there to permit it?**

It asks the same questions once again.

 **Who was to bear the burden of sin?**

"A foolish question." Gilgamesh sneers at the confused curse. "That goes without asking."

Gilgamesh answers it the same way he had done in prior times.

"The King will acknowledge it; the King will permit it. The King will bear the burden of the entire world!"

 **What is a King?**

Consequently, in asking that question, the being had contradicted itself. In this darkness—this place that did not allow the existence of 'entities'—the mud had admitted that there was someone else within it. Some strange foreign object had appeared in there.

That was—King—a presence that was an absolute controller that had no equal.

"That is I!" Gilgamesh proclaims.

Within the black mud, an entity is shifted out from the mass of nothingness—his name was the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh.

* * *

Along with flying droplets, the black mud cracks and disperses away and the foreign object that it could not digest even with all of its hatred appears from within the black mud.

Within the burning ruins, the king—once again—stands up on the ground.

The land around him is burning. It is like hell—with smoke rising from the burning earth as flames roar and rampage in the darkness of the night. The world around him is broken, burning, and hopeless. It is truly hell.

Amongst the ruins stands a body of golden proportions that was no longer made of spirit particles but as a true flesh body. The black mud that denied life crystallized the impurity within itself and then abandoned it and, as a result, the certain Heroic Spirit's wish had been realized. Gilgamesh has obtained a corporeal body and has truly returned to the world.

He stands exactly in the middle of a burning hell. The majesty emanating from the king's body makes the surrounding flames afraid to come close. Gilgamesh mocks the flame as he puts his perfect body in an exhibition for the hell which surrounds him.

However, at the same time, he sneers impatiently. "Again, a tainted wish-granting machine that people are to fight to the death for. This is starting to get old."

Despite his words, Gilgamesh knew of the entertainment to come. Though he did loath repeating the same grail war events as before, Kirei never ceased to entertain him and pushing the supposed holy man toward his true pleasures always gave Gilgamesh a kick.

The golden ex-Servant touches his new body, feeling the softness of his new flesh. A smile settles on his lips.

In addition, the flesh body he had received was not bad. Thus, the King of Heroes felt quite satisfied this time too.

Gilgamesh looks up at the dark sky. He could not see a single star that fateful night with the fires burning away the earth being too bright for the stars up above to truly shine. However, the lunar sphere glows without hesitation, illuminating the darkness like a beacon.

Upon glimpsing at the full moon, the golden man's mind is filled with images of a certain young girl. She had been plain upon first sight—her mundane brunette hair and caramel eyes with a thin figure—however, at the same, there was always _something_ about her that caught Gilgamesh's attention. She was stubborn, never willing to give up. She was selfish, holding on desperately to her weapon—that was Gilgamesh—even if it meant death to herself. Yet, she was selfless: she continuously dove deeper into the labyrinth in hopes of saving humanity and returning her friends to the other side, even though she knew that if she too were to venture to that side, all that awaited her was death. Truly, a humorous girl: nosy and kind, yet ruthless and bold.

The golden man laughs wryly at the moon.

* * *

A mortal man awakens from within the burning ruins.

The first sensation Kotomine Kirei felt was the hot air. Then, came the odor of burning and smoke. His eyes snap open to look around at the surrounding.

There was a blazing inferno before his eyes, so large that it seemed to be grilling the sky.

"This place is.." Kirei mutters out hoarsely as he sits up.

"You really are a troublesome man." The smooth voice is familiar to Kirei; his mind immediately places a name on it—Gilgamesh. "It took me a lot of effort to dig you out from under the rubble."

Kirei turns to his Servant, not even batting an eye at his nude body. "Gilgamesh… what happened?"

The priest diligently forces himself to remember, so that he could understand how the entire event had happened. His last memory was of the Municipal Hall's large props storage space. He had been kneeling on the ground and had been shot and killed by Kiritsugu. No matter how he thought about it, he should have lost his life instantly.

"I was shot…" In remembering this, Kirei places his hand over the spot he had been shot—his heart. His breath hitches at the revelation. _I have no heartbeat…_

Kirei turns his attention back to the waiting Gilgamesh with a question. "Did you somehow heal me, Gilgamesh?"

"I couldn't say…" Gilgamesh snickers. "You do seem dead. But we were connected by the contract. When I regained flesh within that ooze, perhaps you were trapped in some alternate reality of your own."

Kirei stares at Gilgamesh. He could sense that the Servant wasn't telling the full truth, yet he knew he was telling no lie either. So, at that moment, Kirei accepts the incarnated hero's words, favoring to looks at his hand. "You're saying it gave me life?"

'"All the other Servants are gone, so we are the ones who won." Gilgamesh stares out at the abyss of flames in slight amusement. "Kirei, behold the result." Kirei looks out at the field of ruin around him with blank eyes of awed interest. "If the Grail truly grants the victor's wish… then, Kotomine Kirei, what you see is exactly what you most desired."

There was only a crimson hell. The wind carried tortured screams to his ears. The tongues of flames danced. "This is… my wish…?"

At that moment, Kotomine Kirei finally understood the true form of his own soul.

To him, the collapse of everything was so beautiful.

To him, people who were tormented were so lovable.

To him, the tortured screams by his ears were so satisfying.

To him, the burnt corpses were so laughable.

So, he laughed.

Kirei breaks out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, hopelessly. "What…" _What kind of sin is this? What a cruel demon I am!_ He tilts his head back dramatically, laughing towards the sky as tears brimming his eyes. "What am I? Hahaha, what am I?!"

Even the feelings of hopelessness that tugged at Kirei's heart was so sweet to him.

"What evil…" Kirei's body trembled from his maniacal laughter. "What cruelty." He could feel everything from the tip of his fingers to the top of his head, clearly and distinctively. "This is my wish?"

"This destruction and tragedy?"

 _Ahah! Now I am alive—_

"This is my joy?"

 _I truly exist, right here—_

For the first time, he is aware of, Kotomine Kirei truly felt that he was bound to the world. "Could this twisted, disgusting thing have truly been born of Kotomine Risei's seed?" He laughed, "Impossible! It is impossible! Did my father sire a dog?!"

Kirei found it ironic—that from a place that was completely opposite to his own faith, he had found the truth. _An ironic end to an ironic man—how satisfying._

"Are you fulfilled now, Kirei?" Gilgamesh questions, calmly.

The priest clutched his stomach, exhausted and breathing rapidly from laughter. "No, not yet." He answers as he wiped the tears from his maniacal laughter. "This isn't enough." Kirei jumps down from the rubble mountain. "Yes, my life of questions has found its answer. But the problem-solving itself was bypassed, and I simply received the solution." Kirei bends down, brushing past some rubble and grabbing a red cloth. He briefly dusts it off as he stands up and turns back around to face Gilgamesh. "How am I to accept this?" He throws the scarlet cloth over to his Servant who catches it with ease and elegance. "The formula that yielded this strange answer should exist somewhere as a greater, clearer principle. No…"

"It has to." Kirei declares. "I must question. I must search. I must use the rest of my life to understand it."

"You never bore me." Gilgamesh leisurely smiles at the awakened man. "As you like. Your questions would slay the very gods." With an amused huff, the blonde swings the red cloth Kirei had thrown to him, wrapping around his bare shoulders. He stands on top of the ruins, peering down at Kirei with amusement in his ruby eyes. "I—Gilgamesh—shall watch you find the answer."

The priest and the king exchange smirks before Kirei begins to return to Gilgamesh's side.

 _Angra Mainyu…_

 _I will reach it once again and, next time, I will see it to the end. Its birth. Its proof of existence._

Amidst his ascent to where Gilgamesh stands, Kirei freezes as his peripheral vision catches a silhouette from amongst the burning hell. At the sight, the priest's eyes dilate and breath hitches.

It is Emiya Kiritsugu. His cloak, fanned out by the hot air, was tattered in many places—stained black. He walks unsteadily, staggering around like a sleepwalker as he wandered on the burning street.

 _Emiya Kiritsugu…?_

As if hearing he were reacting to Kirei's thought or gaze, Kiritsugu stops in his stagger and stares back at Kirei.

 _I accept your challenge._

Kirei glares back at the man. However, to his disappointment, Kiritsugu's eyes are blank as he turns away from him. Instead, Kiritsugu desperately staggers around, surveying the ruins in search of _something._ Kirei watches, dumbfounded, as the empty shell of a man—that was to be his greatest enemy—fall to his knees and begin to dig in desperation through the rubble.

"What's wrong, Kirei?" From above, Gilgamesh questions the priest.

"No, nothing." Kirei watches for a while longer as Kiritsugu continues to desperately dig through the rubble. The man was like a zombie, void of life and persistent. He turns away from Kiritsugu with a click from his tongue before heading back to Gilgamesh.

* * *

The aftermath of the great fire which had engulfed the Shinto district of Fuyuki city is devastating.

A lean young man with raven hair and grey eyes strolls through the destroyed streets that are like charcoal now. His white doctor's overcoat is a stark contrast to the blackness of the burned ruins, making it easy to spot him from amongst the debris. The young man travels forward, past the many medics like himself who are searching for any other survivors of the terrible fire that had burned for a whole day across Shinto.

Twice H. Pieceman scoffs at the scenery around him. _Hideous._

The area around him is like an aftermath of war—there is nothing, but despair and ruin left of a small town that was supposed to have not known the horrors of a battlefield. Yet, here it is. The Shinto district had been engulfed in flames for a whole day, burning away as firefighters and rescue teams tried their best to fight against the raging fire. Now, all that was left was for him as part of the medics and the rescue team to scout the remains of Shinto—for bodies, for survivors, for _anything_.

Twice walks along the burnt road. It was as if his feet were dragging him forward on its own as he strides through the debris and ruins. There was something amiss and the ill foreshadowing feeling drove the young doctor forward. Before he realizes it, Twice had climbed up the hill to the front door of the Fuyuki church.

Though the church had not received as much if any physical damage from the great fire the night prior, there was still something off about it. However, Twice couldn't put his finger on what exactly the reason for this feeling was. He reaches out, pushing himself through the doors, opening them slightly as he enters the church.

His instinct was right.

Twice freezes up abruptly at the sight of a man kneeling before the central cross in the back of the church. It was as if the man was praying in the silence of the eerie morning—a strange sort of peace. Unconsciously, as if beckoned, Twice approaches the man.

* * *

It was a fateful day.

A young girl with wavy brown hair wakes up with a smile on her face before she gets ready for the coming day. She quickly dresses in her new uniform—a sailor-styled black coat with white accents for the collar and cuffs, in addition to a green bow and a black skirt to match. She brushes her chocolate brown hair one last time before she exits her bedroom and makes her way down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Good morning!" The girl greets her mother and older brother.

"Morning, Hakuno." Her mother responds with a smile as she sets down her daughter's breakfast on the table. "You look cheerful today. Did you have a good dream?"

Hakuno takes her seat beside her older brother, Yashiro, who was stuffing his face with the Japanese breakfast their mother had prepared—rice, fried fish, and miso soup. She gives her mother a big grin. "Mmhm!"

The young girl couldn't quite remember it—but it was indeed a good dream. All that she could recall were mere flashes of different concepts—a sakura tree, a golden king—the images began to blur. That morning she had woken up with a smile on her face—feelings of light-hearted joy bubbled within her upon awakening.

After breakfast, Hakuno leaves the house with her older brother, calling out that she was leaving to her mother. During the siblings' walk to school—Homurahara Academy—Hakuno glances up at the blooming cherry blossom trees along the road.

For some reason, the sight of them made her feel giddy.

* * *

 **So... it's a start!**

 **Now we have a young Hakuno in the world of Fate/sn! How will she grow up?**

 **I was planning on having another prologue after this one showing her experiences as a child, but I think I'll do that but in a separate fic! Like a side story sort/drabble kind of thingie.**

 **Anyways, please share your opinions with me! Maybe some hopes? Some things you hope to see or wish to see? Some predictions?**

 **Please leave a review before you leave~**


	2. Routine

**Hey! Sorry for the wait!**

 **It took me a while to build this chapter despite having all the events written out... when I was writing it I couldn't help but feel like it wasn't quite right... but I'm satisfied with this version!**

 **Also, so that I don't have as much future questions about this...**

 **YES, this is a GILGAMESH X HAKUNO Fanfic! XD**

 **So all those GilHaku fans out there rejoice! ( _Yorokobe, shoujo to shounen-tachi!_ )**

 **I will be answering any guest questions in the Author's Notes at the beginning from now on; however, I rather answer them as a reply to your actual comment than to do it up here. ^^' Though, if you _must_ use a guest account and have an urgent question I will answer it here. **

**Anyways, do not expect "regular" updates from me cause I'm pretty hectic with school and work, but I'll do my best to finish my chapters in a timely fashion! (As long as I am fed inspiration/motivation or am not deterred I should be writing regularly lol)**

 **Okay!**

 **Now, off to the story! Enjoy~**

* * *

Falling—going straight through the sea of night that used to be the ground, Kishinami Hakuno sinks into a bottomless darkness.

There was no end to this fall—no sense of direction yet all directions were flowing and merging together. Only the image of herself breaking into pieces kept her company in her descent. Vision is useless. Possessions, memories—they're all slipping away. Eventually, nothing will be left but her bones.

It seems like there is nothing she could do to escape that fate—in other words, this is "Game Over".

—Or so she reproaches herself.

She has been falling for a moment or possibly an eternity—she couldn't tell, not when this space has nothing to compare time to. Falling feels like floating.

She should give up—but she couldn't.

She didn't want to _forget_ —

 _Forget what?_

There was nothing to forget when all that she could remember was herself.

"How amusing." A rich voice of a man enters her mind. "Even as you prepare to lose yourself, you have something you still cannot forget? It is small, but it is indeed the echo of a powerful desire." The voice tugs at her, pulling her towards the speaker. "For you to awaken me from my slumber when I had dozed off from boredom, you must be a woman who desires much, in spite of your own mediocrity."

It is not an ordinary voice—too haughty; too prideful.

Though her consciousness was completely frozen, just hearing that voice is enough to make the concept of her own lowliness return to her. It is the voice of an **absolute** being.

Warmth spreads out into her hand as if heat was released into it. The owner of the cold but sonorously echoing voice—she didn't know who it was, but as long as she was aware of him, she felt that she could break free of this darkness.

Hakuno musters the last bit of her strength to open her eyes—only to freeze.

"You lack manners." The man reprimands. "A lowly mongrel has no right to look on me without permission. I do not permit you, commoners, to look upon me, nor to make requests of me, nor to speak to me." He declares. "By all rights, I should cut you into eighths just for your actions so far."

Fear runs through Hakuno's spine—she would shiver if she could from the terror which bubbles within her.

"However—in so far as your begging was wretched, it was impressive." The man laughs, "Therefore, I will give you one chance—a chance of recovery."

Hakuno tenses as she listens carefully.

"Are you my Master?" The man questions, "As thanks, offer me your wisdom be quick about it. Or next I blink your body will be torn asunder."

 _"Next I blink," meaning next time he blinks his eyes?!_ Panic wells within Hakuno as she processes those words. _I don't know how we ended up like this, but this man is saying that if I don't "offer him my wisdom in thanks," I'll be cut into eight pieces…!_

 _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?! What do I give him? What did he say?_

 _He said he wouldn't allow me to look at him, ask him anything, or speak to him. Then, he asked, "Are you my Master?"_

 _Master—Master—Master. I don't know. I really don't know, but—_

 **"As your Master, I command you—"**

* * *

Hakuno jolts up, shouting those words will all her might—only for them to die out as soon as they leave her lips.

The brunette girl blinks, groggily as light leaks into her room from behind the scarlet blinds, filling her bedroom with bits of light. Hakuno blinks once again and, with a yawn, she plops back into the comfort of her warm blanket. Snuggling into the warmth, she never wishes to leave the safety of her bed—however, the world is too cruel for the sleepy girl. Beside her, her alarm clock beeps—obnoxiously.

The sleepy brunette groans as she reaches for the clock, dragging it into her arms so she can read it. Her large brown eyes squint at the numbers on the digital screen—5:30. Hakuno sighs, placing her clock back onto her nightstand before she slides her legs off her bed, reluctantly. Like muscle memory, Hakuno dresses in her school uniform.

Like every school day since junior high, Hakuno's mornings begin early—sometimes even before the sky brightens.

Hakuno climbs down the stairs and makes a beeline for the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she observes its contents. _We're running out of eggs and milk…_

Currently, the Kishinami Household holds Hakuno, her older brother—Yashiro—and her parents. However, most of the time, her father is away on business trips—whether it is abroad or somewhere else in Japan besides Fuyuki. On the other hand, her mother, who is a nurse, works late evening to morning shifts at Fuyuki General Hospital. In addition, Yashiro, who had graduated high school 3 years prior, regularly goes to college and works part-time at a café, so he isn't home as often as he used to be. Thus, recently, it has only been Hakuno holding down the fort these days.

Hakuno grabs two eggs from the carton before closing the fridge door. _I'll have to make a trip to the supermarket on the way home._ She moves to the stove, sets a pan on top of it, and turns the stove on. After pouring oil onto the pan and spreading it throughout the pan, she cracks the eggs onto the pan. As the white and yellow substance sizzles, she throws a pinch of salt and pepper onto the frying eggs before making her way to the cabinets. She grabs the two remaining slices of bread and pops them into the toaster, adding "bread' onto her mental shopping list.

Once the eggs and toast are done, she plates both and places the dishes on the dining table. The brunette slides into her seat, softly clapping her hands together and muttering out, "Itadakimasu" before she begins to eat. On her second bite, she reaches for the remote sitting across from her and points it at the television before pressing the red button. The screen comes to life, featuring an image of a newscaster and another image of a yellow-taped alleyway. "-the victim, a man in his mid-fifties was found in an alleyway this morning dead. Forensics inform that the only sustained injury to the victim was a single impact to the abdomen which had shattered the victim's ribs and heart—"

Hakuno cringes at the report and quickly shuts the television off. Losing her appetite, Hakuno sets down her toast and grimaces at her leftover breakfast. She sighs, "I guess I'll just eat the rest for lunch…"

* * *

The morning air is chilly. Hakuno exhales a cloud of warm air: the water vapor in her breath condenses in the cold autumn sky as she strolls down the street. As she continues down the bare path, the houses around her begin to shift from the more modern Japanese-styled homes to large, old foreign mansions. Her legs take her forward, towards a certain mansion surrounded by brick fencing.

As Hakuno nears the manor, a young girl with silky violet hair adorned with a magenta ribbon on the left side pushes open the metal gates as she exits her home. The young girl tugs at her scarf slightly, readjusting it for a moment before she looks up, meeting Hakuno's gaze. Her amethyst eyes light up. "Good morning, Hakuno-senpai!"

"Ah—" Hakuno greets her junior as the younger girl rushes up to her. "Good morning, Sakura-chan." With a knowing smile, she prods. "You're heading over to Emiya's?"

"Y-yeah!" Sakura's cheeks grow aflame as she averts her eyes in shyness. With a sweet giggle, she affirms. "I'm going to help senpai prepare breakfast!"

"I see." Hakuno chuckles at the other girl's reaction. Sakura's crush on her friend was obvious to all but the boy himself and she couldn't help but find it enduring. "Well, you better be off then." Unwilling to keep the girl longer, the brunette gives her a wave. "Have fun, Sakura-chan."

"Thank you, Hakuno-senpai!" Sakura bows slightly before skipping past, not forgetting to turn around to wave. "See you later, senpai! I leave Nii-san in your care!"

"See you at school, Sakura-chan." Hakuno calls back, watching as the cheery girl strolls off with a hum. The brunette huffs before turning back around to head towards the manner. "Now if only her brother could be as easy to please as she is…"

With that thought, Hakuno sighs and shakes her head as she reaches for the metal gate. She pushes it open gently, bypassing the barrier around the western-styled house and striding straight to the front door. Ringing the doorbell, Hakuno stands back, anticipating the pitter patter of footsteps behind the door.

However, something was off about the sound. It wasn't the same fast-paced, fuming steps of Shinji marching down the stairs and through the hall. No—it was much steadier and subtler, like a tranquil stride.

The door opens.

Hakuno gawks at the very beautiful woman who emerges from the house. She is tall—much taller than Hakuno—with beautiful long, lavender hair. She wears glasses and a black long-sleeved shirt with jeans. However, rather than the mysterious woman's figure, what truly draws Hakuno is the woman's eyes behind her glasses. They are a beautiful shade of light pink and purple—like amethysts.

"H…" Hakuno's breath hitches in her throat as she stares into those mystic pink eyes—it was as if she were turning into stone just by looking at them, yet she couldn't look away. "Hello—"

Abruptly, the brunette is snapped out of her trance by a loud screech coming from inside the house. A boy with curly, dark indigo hair marches down the staircase and strides to the door. "Hakuno! You're late! We were supposed to leave five minutes ago!" The beautiful stranger moves aside for Shinji as he storms over to the entrance and leaves stealthily.

Hakuno is still in a slight daze from the encounter, but she has no time to ponder on the mysterious beauty any longer as Shinji berates her supposed tardiness. _But, aren't you the one who needs to be picked up all the time?_ She would deadpan; however, not wanting to delay their departure any longer she keeps her thoughts to herself. "Yes, yes. Let's go then or else Fujimura-sensei will be scolding us."

Shinji huffs as the two leave behind his family's mansion and begin down the road to Homurahara Academy. Shinji continues to banter on about his success in a video game he has gotten interested in as of late and Hakuno listens silently to the boy's rambles. However, something still continues to plague her mind. "Hey, Shinji?"

"What?" Shinji pouts slightly, irritated that he was interrupted but not opposed enough not to answer back. He raises a furrowed brow in slight annoyance.

"Who was that back at the entryway?" Hakuno inquires curiously as she recalls the image of the beautiful woman who had answered the door for the other boy.

"Huh?" Shinji's first reaction is confusion, though in a matter of seconds the subjects click in his mind. "Oh. Her." His chirpier tone falls into a darker tone. Hakuno's interest is piqued by the sudden change in her best friend. Usually, Shinji is obsessed with showing off anything that is associated with him, yet he didn't want to share details of a beautiful woman living in his home. Shinji averts his gaze for a moment. Something flickers in his indigo eyes— _fear…?_ "She's a distant cousin from abroad who'll be staying with us for a bit." He explains, "Just call her 'Rider'."

"'Rider'…? That's a strange name." Hakuno comments as she places the name to the face.

After that, the two walk a good distance in silence. It's strange to Hakuno for Shinji to be so quiet. It was as if this silence were a warning—a calm before the storm—of something horrid to come.

"Hey Hakuno," Shinji breaks the silence, halting his next step.

Feeling the boy stop over actually seeing him, Hakuno pauses and turns around to give her friend a questioning eyebrow raise. "What is it?"

The dark blue-haired boy is silent for a moment, with his lips parting and no words coming out as if they had been caught in his throat. "For the next month…" Shinji finally manages to croak out after his lapse in speech. He catches himself, straightening his nerves it seems as the next words flow in the usual arrogant, self-centered Shinji-like fashion. "For the next month, there's no need to pick me up or drop me home!"

Hakuno blinks at the statement—shocked.

Hakuno had first met Shinji in second grade. They were seat neighbors when Hakuno transferred into Shinji's class at Homurahara Elementary and became close friends. The two stuck together—well more like Shinji dragged the young brunette around, even pulling her to join the archery club with him in junior high. With the admission into the archery club and club activities beginning very early in the morning, it became Hakuno's job to drag the other boy to morning practice.

For the Shinji, who absolutely hates getting up early—who always complains about how he didn't want to get up and wanted to sleep more—for that childish Shinji to say something like that, Hakuno is flabbergasted.

"Shinji…" After her pause and gaping stare at her best friend, Hakuno finally pulls herself together. "Are you sure you'll be able to wake up on time?"

"Shut up, Hakuno!" Shinji snaps. "Of course, I'll be able to! Who do you think I am?!" The indigo-haired boy fumes, stomping ahead of the brunette. Hakuno watches with a light chuckle as Shinji twirls around and declares, "I'm the great Matou Shinji!"

* * *

Caramel eyes focus on the target circle several meters away from where Hakuno stands on the wooden stage of the archery dojo. A wooden bow is in one hand and an arrow in the other as she locks onto the center of the target. She inhales and her heart thumps hastily against her chest, gradually slowing down as she exhales from her mouth.

Hakuno raises the bow and arrow, positioning it so that it points at the target's center as she moves the arrow along with the motions. With grace, she pulls the end of the arrow with the bow's string, bringing both back.

Hakuno closes her eyes and takes in another breath to calm her racing heart.

There is a vision of gold and crimson—bright gold that it is almost blinding and a daring yet enchanting crimson, bold as it declares its presence amongst the world.

Her heart calms: her soul is relieved of tension.

Hakuno exhales. She opens her caramel eyes once again—this time they are filled with a crystal-clear concentration. She releases the arrow.

The released arrow shoots from her bow, rushing straight at the target—to land just barely in the center, but regardless, in the center circle of the target.

Hakuno stands there, coming back from her deep concentration, waiting a few seconds before she lowers the bow properly and follows the procedure in sitting down. To those watching her, Hakuno appears serene—tranquil and elegant like a budding lotus in a calm pond. She follows kyuudou with grace—flowing with the motions like a gentle summer breeze. The underclassmen watch in amazement; both boys and girls alike are entranced by their upperclassman's performance.

"Everyone!" An energetic voice breaks through the peaceful atmosphere as a woman with short orange hair announces. "That's it for today! It's time to start cleaning up!" The archery club's advisor, Fujimura Taiga, claps her hands together, releasing her students from the proper atmosphere of the dojo.

With that cue, Hakuno stands up and moves to set down her bow. "Hakuno-senpai!" A sweet voice calls for her, causing the brunette to turn her attention to the approaching Sakura. The violet-haired underclassman hands a towel to Hakuno with a smile. "Good work today."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Hakuno smiles in return as she takes the towel and uses it to wipe her sweat.

"Hmph! Don't get cocky, Hakuno." Shinji huffs as he passes by his best friend and sister. "Though that shot did make it into the center, it only barely stayed in the boundary." He arrogantly declares. "You need to improve even more if you ever want to get at _my_ level!"

Despite Shinji's common tone of snide with his comment, Hakuno could feel the underlying praise within it. If Shinji were truly jeering at her, the boy wouldn't have pointed out that the brunette was even close to being at his level.

Hakuno chuckles under her breath as she returns exasperatedly, "Thanks, Shinji. I'll keep that in mind."

In turn, Shinji huffs at his best friend's tone and continues on his way to the showers. Sakura releases a small giggle and Hakuno turns to her with a smile. "It's about time we go as well. We wouldn't want to be late for class now."

Sakura nods in agreement, "Yes!"

* * *

After splitting ways with Shinji, Hakuno opens the door to the classroom labeled, "2-A". Upon entering the partially full class, Hakuno heads straight for her seat in the middle row one seat from the window. Already, her neighbor—a beautiful girl with long, dark locks fashioned in two flanking tails tied by black ribbon—is sitting at her designated desk by the window. Tohsaka Rin, with her hand propping up her pretty face, looks out the window next to her desk. Her figure is majestic under the morning light.

"Good morning, Tohsaka." Hakuno greets the girl as she slides into her seat.

Noticing the brunette's arrival, Rin turns to her, giving Hakuno a polite smile. "Good morning to you as well, Kishinami-san." As Hakuno gets seated and settled, Rin stares at her brunette neighbor for a moment—as if conflicted about something; hesitant to voice a thought.

"Is something the matter, Tohsaka?" Observant, Hakuno inquires. However, the brunette is only met with Rin's polite smile once again.

"No, nothing of the sort," Rin claims before returning to peering out the window.

Hakuno tilts her head, puzzled, but does not question the other girl as the school bell chimes, marking the beginning of class.

* * *

After the bell rings once again, alarming the bustling students of lunchtime, Tohsaka Rin stands up from her seat and makes her way to the classroom exit as several of her classmates around her start gathering together to eat lunch. Just as she reaches for the door, one of her classmates—a plain girl with short golden-brown hair approaches Rin with a smile. "Tohsaka-san…!" Rin waits patiently for the girl with a kind smile as the brunette fumbles with her words. "Um… if you wouldn't mind…"

Meanwhile, from her seat, Hakuno watches the practically everyday scene of Tohsaka Rin rejecting a lunch offer. The twin-tailed girl is polite and kind in words though something within Hakuno told her not to believe that front smile on the other girl's face. However, Hakuno was unable to ponder on the scene any longer as her best friend slides open the door and calls for her. "Hey, Hakuno! Hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

Upon seeing Shinji, Hakuno grabs her leftover breakfast and makes her way to the other exit, opposite of the one Rin is beside, and follows her best friend out of the classroom. The two friends wall through the hall with ease as the students around them make way for Shinji's haughty aura and strut. The indigo-haired boy complains to Hakuno about how idiotic class was so far as the two make their way for the student council room.

Shinji is the one to open the door. He strides in first, allowing Hakuno to enter behind him and close the door as well. "Oh, so you two finally have come." They are both greeted by the rather deep voice of the Student Council President, Ryuudou Issei.

"Come on, now, Issei. There's no need to be so unwelcoming." Across from the dark-haired boy, a boy with auburn hair and hazel eyes chuckles at his best friend's tone. Emiya Shirou, with his bentou in front of him and a cup of tea, sits in front of the glasses-clad Issei with a welcoming smile. "Hey, Kishinami, Shinji."

Shinji huffs a greeting as he takes a seat next to Issei and takes out his own packed lunch as Hakuno takes the seat next to Shirou. "Hello, Shirou, your lunch looks as delicious as ever."

"Haha, thank you." Shirou chuckles in return before holding up his bento towards the brunette girl. "Would you like some?"

"I would love it. Thanks." Hakuno grabs one of Shirou's omelets from his lunch, popping it in her mouth. She hums in joy at the delicious taste. "It's delicious."

"Thanks," Shirou smiles before he returns to eating his lunch. Hakuno follows his example, taking out the leftovers of her breakfast before she begins to eat it.

Lunch in the student council room is always rather lively. With Shinji often droning on about himself, Issei and Shinji arguing, Shirou being caught up in the scuffle and Hakuno having to pacify her best friend along with the group of friends' rather goofy interactions, there is never truly a boring moment.

"Ah, Kishinami," Issei suddenly pipes up as he packs away his lunch.

Hakuno hums in response, turning her attention away from Shinji and Shirou's conversation and to the glasses-clad student council president. "What is it, Ryuudou?"

"I've heard from some faculty that tomorrow there will be a new student transferring into your class," Issei informs.

Hakuno nods at the information, tilting her head in slight confusion. "At this time of year?"

"Yes," The navy-haired boy nods, "I find it quite peculiar as well, but it seems the transferee is from a family of influence."

"I see…" Hakuno nods, trailing off. She then arches an eyebrow at the boy. "Huh? Then was there any need to mention this to me?"

Issei shakes his head, huffing. "No, nothing in particular like that. I just thought I'd inform you is all."

Hakuno blinks, curious but willing to let the suspicious feeling slide. "Oh, I see… a thought, huh." She nods and shrugs before pushing away some sort of tugging anxiety at the back of her mind and returning her focus to Shinji and Shirou.

The brunette didn't hear the low mutter under Issei's breath. "If it weren't for _that woman's_ words I probably wouldn't have thought to mention anything either…"

* * *

"Ahh—Kishinami-san!"

Just as Hakuno is about to leave the classroom after school, amongst the crowd of majority of her classmates, the familiar chirpy tweet of Fujimura-sensei catches the brunette's attention. At the Archery Club's advisor's call, Hakuno makes a U-turn for the energetic teacher. "Yes? Is there something wrong, Fujimura-sensei?"

"Could you do your teacher a favor and go grab the key to the dojo?" Fujimura-sensei claps her hands together, begging the brunette student.

"You forgot your keys again?" Hakuno questions the teacher, exasperatedly as she scratches her cheek.

Fujimura-sensei claps her hands and squeezes her eyes together. "Please, Kishinami-chan!"

Hakuno stares at the pleading woman for a long second. Then, resigning to her fate, the brunette sighs. "Fine… I'll go grab it."

The response is instantaneous. Fujimura Taiga springs up, grabbing Hakuno's hands, waving them up and down thrice before the golden brown-haired woman skips off hastily down the hall. "Thank you, Kishinami-chan!"

Along with the disappearance of Fujimura-sensei, Hakuno hears the crashing and thuds as the tiger woman tears through her path. The brunette's shoulders drop with an exasperated sigh and shrug. "Oh well… I need to get the key to unlock the dojo anyways…" Hakuno strides down the hall, turning away from her original path to head to the staff room. Once she finally stands before the staff room, Hakuno outstretches her hand for the door handle—only to freeze up.

Out of the blue, a chill runs through Hakuno's skin as she feels something moving behind the door. The brunette girl is frozen on instinct as the creepy chill persists to tingle beneath her skin. Her breath hitches, caught in her dry throat as cold sweat builds along the back of her neck. It was as if her body was forewarning her of a danger her brain could not compute. Hakuno couldn't move.

Then, the door is abruptly and violently slid open.

A rather handsome, middle-aged man with long raven hair draping from his face steps out of the faculty room—only to stop before he bumps into the brunette at the door.

"Hm? Do you need something?" With a dour expression, the man dressed in a clean black tux questions Hakuno. He looms over her, with his intimidating demeanor. However, that intimidation is immediately replaced with an extreme sense of discomfort.

All of a sudden, an overwhelming sense of danger gives Hakuno goosebumps all over her body. His cold eyes send shivers through her spine. If Hakuno were to compare this feeling to anything, it was as if the man was marking her for death.

"Do you need something?" The man repeats, snapping the brunette out of her trance.

Hakuno parts her lips, but, as she tries to force out a response, she cannot. Her throat is too dry. Swallowing her spit in an effort to ease her throat, Hakuno licks her lips before attempting to respond once more. "I-I… I came to pick up the keys to the archery dojo—Fujimura-sensei sent me…"

The man is initially silent towards her response before giving her a curt nod and making way for her to enter the staff room. "I see," He comments as she takes the gesture and enters the room.

Upon entering the room, Hakuno first notes on the emptiness of the room. The only occupant prior to her arrival had been the man behind her. _He's a teacher then?_ She ponders on the thought as she makes a beeline for Fujimura-sensei's desk and reaches for the keys sitting on it.

Taking the keys, Hakuno returns to the door where the man is standing by. "Is there anything else you need?" he asks.

Hakuno shakes her head. "No." She replies before she bows to him slightly out of politeness. "Thank you, sensei." She then takes her leave as she had to get to the dojo to unlock it for the other members.

"What is your name?" The deep voice questions, causing Hakuno to pause and turn around to the man by the door.

Hakuno stares at the man for a moment, almost unsure of what he had asked of her. However, realizing the question at hand, she mutters out, awkwardly almost. "Kishinami… Kishinami Hakuno."

The man nods in response, never averting his cold dark eyes from her as he introduces himself. "My name is Julius Harwey, I will be teaching here starting tomorrow." Hakuno stands there, a bit dumbfounded, and blinks at the new teacher. Julius turns back to the staff room and leaves her be. "I wish you luck with club activities, Kishinami."

With that, Julius returns to the staff room and Hakuno is left to her own devices. Slightly in a daze, Hakuno turns back and start striding towards the archery dojo as her mind puzzles over the teacher named "Julius" and the rather eerie feelings she had gotten from him. She shakes her head, pushing it to the back of her mind. _It's just a feeling… I was probably just feeling cold._

 _It is Winter after all…_

* * *

When the archery club's activities are over, the sun is already setting. Dusk is overtaking the sky as it gradually darkens from the top to the bottom. The sun hugs the horizon; tangy orange clings to the darkening indigo which fades into black navy, and the white light of the moon begins to illuminate the darkness of the night sky.

Hakuno walks out of the local supermarket in the Miyama district, exhaling a small huff. _I wonder if Shinji got home okay…_ She ponders as she slowly walks down the street.

At this time, the streets of Miyama's shopping district aren't particularly full; just enough shoppers around as students are heading home and housewives are grabbing last minute ingredients for dinner. So, Hakuno is able to stroll through the streets with moderate ease, having enough room as to not bump into anyone or disturb any groups chatting. With two shopping bags in hand along with her school bag, the brunette greets the familiar shop owners politely and kindly as she passes by, stopping to chat with them if they start up a conversation.

It is when she is just parting from one of these conversations, that she spots _it._

Bright golden hair, that brightens the evening, is what draws Hakuno in first. She begins walking towards the golden figure—the one of the blonde foreigner who roams the street.

Striking, daring crimson rubies are the next thing that draws her closer—as the man turns she catches a small glimpse of his scarlet eyes. A shudder runs down her spine. Those eyes shine with a certain aura of supremacy, daunting and absolute.

Hakuno continues to prowl nearer to the mysterious blonde. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as if she were entranced, hypnotized like the children of Hamelin. There was just something about the man that strikes a chord within Hakuno. She couldn't put her finger on it.

He was familiar to her—but, Hakuno had no clue _how_ or _why._

Just looking at the man sent waves of nostalgia through Hakuno. Her nerves settle with a sense of calm and her heart beats steadily yet loudly against her chest as she approaches the man.

She is in a trance—drawn to the golden man.

Her legs move forward without her mind telling them to. Her heart steadily pounds against her ribcage. Her head is filled with thoughts of the man—until, a certain tune snaps her from the daze.

Stopping in the middle of the road, Hakuno blinks and shakes away the fog in her mind as she puts down her bags and digs out her ringing cell phone. She flips it open, quickly answering the call before it ends. "Hello? Hakuno speaking—"

"Haku? Where are you?" The familiar worried voice of Yashiro echoes from the receiver.

"I'm on my way home now," Hakuno answers, "I had to pick up some groceries after practice since we've run out. I'll be home soon."

"Next time, ask me to get them." Yashiro huffs, "It's been dangerous lately with the serial alleyway murders all around Fuyuki and the sudden coma incidents. So, it's not safe to be out so late."

"Yeah… I know." Hakuno replies, apologetically.

"I'm just worried for you, Haku." Yashiro releases a small sigh, "See you at home. Be safe."

"See you." Hakuno ends the call, putting her phone back into her school bag before grabbing the rest of the bags. Taking one last glance in the direction of the mysterious blonde, Hakuno twirls back around and begins walking back home.

Meanwhile, as Hakuno begins to return home, a certain blonde turns in her direction. Spotting a short figure with long, chocolate brown flowing hair just as the girl begins to round a corner, his breath hitches. Scarlet eyes widen as his perfect lips part and a whisper escapes his throat.

" _Hakuno…?"_

* * *

 **And there you have it, folks! The first real chapter!**

 **I don't want to make the exact date clear, but you'll figure it out once you see some canon events XD**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please leave a review~ I love to hear your predictions and your reactions!**


	3. Slow Change

**Yay! I finally finished the next chapter!**

 **I've been writing this gradually, but, of course, I have to focus on school! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **The story is getting closer and closer to the true beginning! Look forward to it!**

 **Anyways, please enjoy~**

* * *

Climbing down the stairs is tiresome. Kishinami Hakuno had long gotten tired of admiring the strange morphing landscape as what supposedly is the sky turns a brighter orange and buildings float beside her as she descends. Clanking armor echoes from behind her as she trudges forward down the seemingly never-ending steps, reminding her of the golden servant aiding her.

Things are silent between the two—both too focused on what could possibly be ahead on the floor below. Hakuno is tense when she reaches the bottom of the staircase and enters the new layer.

What lies in wait for the pair is a large open space with one path going to the left and, in front of them, a teenage girl in red stands.

"So," The dark-haired girl greets them, "You did come." She huffs, shaking her head in exasperation. Her long twin tails sway along with the motions as she lifts her face once more. Her turquoise eyes pierce through the brunette. "You really don't listen to what people tell you."

"Rin…!" Hakuno whispers out but quickly shakes her head, correcting herself. _No, it's another copy of Rin, right?_ Her caramel eyes focus on the confident dark-haired girl standing in the middle of the field. _Still, she was lying in wait like this…!_

"But, I'll forgive you just this once." Rin plays with the ends of one of her pigtails, wrapping it around her finger as she leans on her other hip. "Thanks for doing just as I ordered. You just had to do it."

"Oh?" The silky-smooth, velvety voice of the golden man behind her—Gilgamesh—rumbles through the air with hints of amusement. "Your eyes look excellent, blinded by your greed, mongrel. Have you revealed your true nature and are now being pursued by your creditors?"

"Your servant is an eyesore as always." Rin turns to Hakuno, deadpanning. "He's so annoying. I'd love to humiliate him here, but… well, you're bot valued customers, after all?" She tilts her head with a small devious smile. "Maybe that energy will help me out this time."

Rin snaps her fingers, and, with that small cue, a monster—an enemy program—appears from thin air and by Rin's side. "Kishinami? You'll have to make it through here if you want to get out," The dark-haired girl declares before motioning towards the beast beside her. "But—as you see, there's something blocking your way." A smirk lifts on her lips as she taps her cheek as if in contemplation. "Will you be able to defeat this guy and make it through, I wonder?"

"Wait." Suddenly, a calm voice echoes through the labyrinth, confident yet polite. "We just processed your visual data, Miss Kishinami, and that enemy program is a special type." Along with the voice, a blurry image of a blonde boy with green eyes paints in Hakuno's mind. "Avoid battle with it at all costs."

"Oh, was that Leo's voice just now?" Rin's voice fluctuates in amusement. "So, he also got thrown into the old school building. Well, doesn't really matter." She shrugs, flinging her long hair to the side. "As Leo said, this guy's quite strong. It might be hard for your Servant to defeat. But I'll help you out this time."

Hakuno stares at the twin-tailed girl in confusion. _Help me?_

"If you help someone, they'll help you next time, you know. If you make me a show of good faith, I'll lower this guy's rate." Snapping her fingers, Rin continues as an atm-looking machine appears between the two girls. "I've prepared a terminal directly connected to my account. If you want to make things easier, then please deposit the specified amount."

Rin snickers, building up to her declaration. "I call it the Tohsaka _Money is Power_ System!"

With that announcement, everyone—including those in the old school building listening in—go silent.

 _Um… what?_

Even Gilgamesh is unamused.

As there is a lack in reaction, Rin repeats herself. "The Tohsaka _Money is Power_ System!"

* * *

Hakuno blinks awake, her eyes gradually opening as drowsiness continues to control her mind. She rolls onto her stomach, snuggling her face into the comfort of her pillow and her body into the warmth of her blanket. With a deep inhale and exhale she rolls back onto her back, covering her face in the process.

She couldn't remember—but she had a feeling that she just had the strangest dream just earlier. At least—stranger than most dreams she has had in a while.

Strangest of all is—for some reason, Hakuno has the urge to check her wallet.

* * *

Without having to pick up Shinji, Hakuno has much more free time than she had expected. Arriving at school much too early, not even the archery dojo was open for her to practice at. Thus, Hakuno had decided to stop by her classroom first to put down her things.

The corridor is silent as she reaches for the door handle to her classroom. It seemed as if even the teachers hadn't arrived yet—though Hakuno knew that, by this time, Kuzuki-sensei must have already arrived at school. Her homeroom teacher always seemed to be punctual, unlike her club's advisor, Fujimura-sensei. Thankfully, Mitsuzuri—the captain—is in charge of opening the dojo instead.

Hakuno slides the door open, letting it clatter as usual as she enters the supposedly empty classroom. Except—it isn't. The classroom isn't empty.

Standing amidst the empty desks, basked in golden morning light, a very pretty boy with light blonde hair that practically glows and large peridot gem-like eyes. Hakuno stares in awe, frozen at the entrance as she is entranced by the boy's regal and elegant aura and beauty.

All of a sudden, her heart accelerates, each beat painfully strong. It is as if her body is on high alert. The beautiful boy was causing her body's fight or flight instincts to prickle. As it his very presence was unnerving her.

On the other hand, the mysterious boy had heard Hakuno's entrance and, thus, turns to address her. His large green eyes peer into the brunette's caramel ones as his face stays blanks, almost emotionless—only for a moment. Then, his lips perk up and a smile forms on his pretty face.

It was an easy smile—the kind that only children can make. A simple smile that washes away almost all the tension in Hakuno's body. Hakuno found her own lips stretching up in a smile, matching the boy's.

"Good morning," the boy greets her in a pleasant tone.

Hakuno is dumbfounded by the boy's voice for a moment before catching herself and awkwardly greeting him back with a small bow. "Good morning to you too."

"I'm Leonardo Bistario Harwey," The blonde—Leonardo—introduces himself with a polite smile. "And you are?"

"Kishinami…" The brunette mutters out, "Kishinami Hakuno."

Leo continues to smile at Hakuno before he moves past her and towards the entrance, in which she made way for him out of instinct. "I'll be seeing you later then…" Just as he is about to leave, Leo's peridot eyes shine strangely in what Hakuno thought to be interest. "Miss Kishinami." He waves her goodbye as he leaves her alone in the empty classroom.

Hakuno blinks, dumbfounded as the boy disappears from her sight. _Was that the transfer student Ryuudou was talking about yesterday?_

* * *

After the morning's encounter with the mysterious boy, Leonardo, Hakuno isn't surprised when he walks into the classroom that very same day during homeroom after being allowed in by Mr. Kuzuki.

"Please introduce yourself." Mr. Kuzuki gives a curt nod toward the small boy.

With that, Leonardo steps forward and in a loud voice introduces. "Everyone, my name is Leonardo Bistario Harwey. In time, it will be a name known to all the world, but, for now, it is the name of your classmate." The majestic blonde boy declares with a regal tone. "I'm pleased to meet you all and I hope we will enjoy our time together."

In response to Leo's speech, the classroom is silent. There aren't even any jabs at his eccentric manner of speaking or any coos over how pretty he is. Instead, the entire classroom is enthralled by his regal bearing—entranced, even—into stagnant silence. Like deer in the headlights, the whole class is immobilized by a presence far brighter than our own—that is, except one person.

In the second row's window seat, Rin sits undaunted as her calculative aqua eyes assess the enigma that had just introduced himself to the class. She had heard of the Harwey family—they are a growing magus family in both wealth and power in the European area. _He isn't here to sightsee, is he?_ She jokes in her head. _As if—it's obvious why he is here…_ Rin keeps her frown under her usual poker face, hiding her caution.

"Thank you for the introduction." Kuzuki responds for his frozen class, "There is a free seat in the second row. Please sit there."

"Yes, sir," Leo replies with a polite smile before he focuses his attention on the empty seat in the middle of the class. Peridot eyes skim over the row, moving from his own seat to the seats next to his wear two brunette girls sit. However, Leonardo's focus narrows onto a single brunette—the one sitting in the seat next to his. Once in his seat, Leonardo turns to Hakuno—the girl he had met that same morning—and gives her that same innocent smile he had given her before. "It's good to see you again, Miss Kishinami. I'll be in your care as your neighbor."

Hakuno smiles in return, nodding to the blonde. "Same goes for me, Harwey."

"Please, just call me 'Leo'." The blonde asserts.

Hakuno nods, understandingly. "Okay, Leo."

Turquoise eyes slide over to the conversing boy and girl, narrowing slightly in contemplation. _They know each other…?_

* * *

"Oh? Where are you heading to Miss Kishinami?"

Following routine, once the bell chimes for the end of school, Hakuno gathers her things and heads for the exit of the classroom—or that is what she would have done if Leo hadn't stopped her first. The transfer student tilts his head slightly in curiosity.

"I'm in the archery club, so I'm going to club practice now," Hakuno explains with a small smile.

"Archery, you say?" Leo gives her a surprised look before it swiftly morphs into an accepting smile. "That sounds interesting." He nods with a smile, "Well then, I will not hold you back any longer. I wish you the best of luck with your practice."

"Thank you, Leo," Hakuno replies before raising a hand to wave him goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, tomorrow." Leo waves goodbye too as the brunette exits the classroom. Once she is gone, Leo gradually lowers his hand as his lips fall. His peridot-like eyes stare at the door a little longer than necessary before Leo turns back to pack away his things.

Meanwhile, Rin eyes the strange transferee with suspicion, though she doesn't voice it. Instead, she stands up and elegantly leaves the classroom—not forgetting to glance at the mysterious blonde once more before her exit. Her mind puzzles over the boy's strange interest with her brunette classmate that happens to be amongst the center of some of the things most important to her.

* * *

When Rin slips into the archery dojo, the sharp sound of arrows hitting the targets echoes from the other end of the area as several students stand, lined up on the wooden stage. Rin's aqua eyes skim over each of the members, stopping and focusing on a vibrant head of purple. Her gaze lingers.

Meanwhile, the senior members—who are standing near the back to observe the other members—notice the newcomer. Cinnamon brown-haired Mitsuzuri leans over to Hakuno, whispering while pointing at their classmate. "Hmm? Isn't that Tohsaka-san?"

"Yeah," Hakuno nods in response. "I wonder what she came here for?"

"Well, all we can do is ask." Mischievously, the captain grins. She then twirls towards the entrance, calling out with a wave. "Hey, Tohsaka-san! Over here!"

Noticing her classmates, Rin follows the beckoning and approaches the two brunettes. Smiling politely, she greets them. "Mitsuzuri-san, Kishinami-san."

"What are you doing here, Tohsaka?" Hakuno asks curiously with a slight tilt of her head.

Rin only smiles as she politely shakes her head. "Don't mind me, Kishinami. I'm just here to spectate." The twin-tailed girl then turns her attention back to the juniors who have been continuing with their practice.

"I see." Hakuno nods along as she follows suite—returning her attention to her juniors.

* * *

Many things occur in Fuyuki under the cover of night. The shadows hide the darkness behind the light.

A fateful night, a man happens to drink too much liquor and stumbles out from a pub. Slurring half-understood mumbles, he shuffles through the street as he tries to find his way home from a long day at work. On his disoriented way, the man makes the half-hearted decision of taking the shortcut through a back-alley home. With only half-a-mind, the man balances himself against the dirty, cold walls. The cool against his hot skin soothes him, lulling his mind further into a daze. There is a flicker of red in his vision as the man's eyelids flutter shut, growing so heavy that they eventually close—never lifting again.

 **Thud!** The man falls over, sliding down the cold alley wall. His skin pales drastically as an indent appears on his chest—near his heart. Not even blood drips from the wound or his lips; and, all that is left is a cold corpse of a man on a fateful night.

Under the moonlight, a woman smiles from within a dark room as she stares into a crystal ball.

"Found you."

* * *

"We're boxed in from the beginning this time. How amusing." The golden man behind her laughs, "Perhaps confinement and prohibitions are our themes this time?"

Upon entering the fifth layer, Hakuno and Gilgamesh first come face to face with a huge metal vault door, blocking their path. Rani's dungeon was seeming stranger and stranger by the minute.

"You've arrived." All of a sudden, an almost emotionless voice echoes through the labyrinth. Hakuno recognizes the voice's owner—it's Rani. "The previous me errored from my proper self. But the current me will not." This copy of Rani asserts. "I have no more secrets. So please, search this Labyrinth as much as you like—however—there is still a dress code here." Rani announces bluntly, "Miss Hakuno I will have you be free. All extra features will be cut."

 _…Huh?_ Hakuno blinks in confusion at the metal door before her. _What is Rani talking about? Other than coming to the Labyrinth to escape from the Far Side of the Moon, I don't think I have any freedom or anything, but—_

"You don't understand?" Rani accurately predicts Hakuno's thoughts and responds accordingly. "Your clothes—If you want to enter this layer, please first remove your clothes."

Hakuno's lips part as he caramel eyes blink in astonishment—no words come out and instead an almost screech-like sound escapes her throat. Beside her, Gilgamesh laughs. "Look, it is just as I predicted, mongrel." A smirk spreads on his lips. "The freedom of removing one's clothing—the antithesis of confinement."

"That wasn't my intent, but…" Rani trails off, "Ah—I see, this is a Servant who will never admit his own mistakes. If you're bringing such an uptight Servant, this will be more difficult. But, it is time for you to be free, Miss Hakuno." She brushes past the topic of the brunette's servant—instead goading the other girl to do as she commanded. "Do it. Take it off. But, a sudden complete separation would have high difficulty, wouldn't it?" As if just considering the idea, Rani gives Hakuno an exception. "It is fine for you to retain your underwear."

"So it appears," Gilgamesh comments with an undertone of amusement as he turns his attention back onto his Master. "Will you be free, mongrel? I don't mind. I grant you special permission. Look lively!" Hakuno could swear an almost sinister smirk spreads across Gilgamesh's face. "Your naked body is the proof of your origin."

Hakuno sighs, shaking her head in despair as she leans on a hip. _I—I don't think—no—I don't understand Rani's characterization here…! And why is Gilgamesh smirking at me…!?_

"It's supplementary, but this door will open when Miss Hakuno removes her clothes." Rani explains, "It has a fully automated lock opened by clothing removal. Now, requesting special permissions."

Abruptly, a laugh reaches Hakuno's ears from the transmission that comes from the student council room. "Ku—ahahahaha!" Hakuno can almost see Leo wiping away tears from his eyes from all of his laughter. "Oh, there's nothing else we can do, is there! Ah, vice president, are you ready to record? There's no need to tell you?" He speaks to the other person in the student council room, watching alongside him—Rin. Hakuno's eyebrow twitches at the conversation she hears. "—Good job. As expected. Truly most elegant." Leo claps his hands as he returns to speak to the brunette in the labyrinth with her servant. "Now then, Miss Kishinami, go ahead and take it off. We'll all cooperate by averting our eyes from the monitors, so go ahead and do it without hesitation!"

 _What is our idiot president saying —-!?_ Hakuno can't control the twitch in her eyes at the command the self-nominated leader of the student council had just given her. _I thought he was suspicious before but is Leo actually a fake planted by BB!?_ Upon hearing some more chatting between Leo and Rin, Hakuno couldn't endure. "I can't take this anymore—Julius! Where did Julius go?!" Hakuno demands, "He's the only one who can stop Leo!"

"Julius is out on special assignment." The calm voice of Gawain answers Hakuno's plea. "But, please have no fear. I, Gawain, am always at Leo's side."

Ignoring Gawain's response, Hakuno shouts in frustration. "Gawain is useless to me! All he does is whatever Leo tells him to!"

"Why is something so simple meeting such resistance…" Rani sighs. Even she seems to have gotten annoyed at the development. "There's nothing for it. Remove one piece of formal wear. That will have to suffice."

 _Remove a piece of formal wear…_ Hakuno perks up at the deal given to her with a sigh of relief and does just as she is asked, taking off a single formal wear and putting it away in her pocket. _Well, compared to stripping down to my underwear…_

With the condition fulfilled, Rani shows no complaint. "That is sufficient. Now, please enjoy your exploration of the Labyrinth. I will be waiting further inside."

On the other hand, Leo is the one with complaints as the student council president grumbles over the development. "Rani's rationality is working against us. Proposing a compromise instead of wasting time with persuasion…"

"Leo, it is too early yet to be discouraged." Gawain encourages the younger boy, "This Labyrinth has just begun. If they go forward, then perhaps…"

"Indeed…thank you, Gawain." Leo's voice is much more cheerful as if that despair that had been in it just seconds earlier was no longer plausible and only bright hope was ahead. "It seems hope is not lost yet."

"And these two just won't shut up, will they." Hakuno deadpans with a low groan.

"But…Rani has changed this time." The sweet voice of Sakura chirps in, "She's still not interested in attacking like before, but she isn't apathetic or…" She trails off.

Rin cuts in after Sakura, "Will this be all right then, Hakuno? If you remove your formal wear, your capabilities in battle will be greatly decreased." Suspicious, the dark-haired girl mutters. "I get the feeling that we've been manipulated by Rani's requests…"

"It's a matter of whether to sustain damage on a physical or spiritual front, isn't it?" Leo interjects, "Our enemy this time…hehe—" A soft giggle escapes the boy before he returns to his unique casual tone. "She is keeping the philosophical components in mind. Fight on, Miss Kishinami!"

Meanwhile, while the student council room was getting noisy, Hakuno had already begun exploring the dungeon. She and Gilgamesh had been running through for a bit by the time Leo decided to pipe in a small cheer. However, in response, she only finds herself deadpanning. _I feel like someone fell below BB and Rani in my personal estimation just now…_

* * *

That morning, Hakuno wakes up with a heavy, ill instinctual tug on her gut. It was from her dream; however, Hakuno couldn't remember just what it was about exactly. All she could remember was a striking uncomfortable flare and lots of annoyance.

With a sigh, the drowsy brunette turns her head to look at the time. _Time to get ready…_

It has been a couple of days ever since Shinji had suddenly told her he no longer needed her as an alarm and now Hakuno is gradually adapting to enjoy her extra times in the morning. The first pleasure she had learned was the ability to sleep in an extra thirty minutes.

After getting dressed, Hakuno climbs down the stairs only to be pleasantly surprised by the delightful scent of fried eggs and toast. Yashiro has the table set with breakfast spread splendidly as Hakuno reaches the kitchen. "Morning, sleepyhead." Yashiro greets her with a smile.

"Morning, Nii-san." Hakuno returns the greeting as she slips into her seat. "Breakfast smells wonderful."

"And tastes wonderful as well." Yashiro quips as he takes his seat across his sister.

Both siblings clap their hands together, muttering out a polite "Itadakimasu" before digging into their breakfast.

"You haven't been going to Shinji's house lately. What happened?" Yashiro inquires before taking a bite from his toast.

"Shinji told me he didn't need me to wake him anymore," Hakuno explains.

"Hmm…" Yashiro hums, "So the seaweed-head is finally growing up."

"Nii-san…" Hakuno deadpans. "Don't call him that; he's my best friend."

"Yeah, yeah…" Yashiro shrugs as he reaches for the remote, taking it and turning on the television.

"Now for another report on the recent serial alleyway death cases." A male news reporter announces, "On to you Kobayashi."

With those words, the scream quickly transitions to a woman standing in front of a taped-up alleyway with police cars and a crowd of people around the area to check the commotion. "Yes, Kobayashi here on the scene!" The woman reporter opens. She then motions towards the taped scene, "Just this morning, another man around his late-sixties was found in this alley, dead. Like previous recent cases, forensics inform that the only sustained injury to the victim was a single impact to the abdomen which had shattered the victim's ribs and heart—"

Hakuno swallows the last bit of her breakfast as a frown overtakes her face. _Another one of these serial murders?_ She didn't like it—the thought that such a dangerous person was still out and about in Fuyuki. Who knows when and who they would strike next.

Yashiro holds similar thoughts as he grumbles, "Another one of these cases… Fuyuki has become quite dangerous lately…" His eyebrows furrow as his caramel eyes fills with concern. "I hope they catch the guy soon."

"Me too." Hakuno agrees.

* * *

"Leo-sama this, Leo-sama that! What is with the girls of this school?!" Shinji bursts, seething. "Can't they see that he's nothing more than haughty know-it-all that _loves_ to show off?!" The indigo-haired boy is in outrage as he mimics majority of the female population in the school at how they treat the new transfer student. Hakuno can only laugh awkwardly, sweatdropping at her best friend's insinuations.

"Are you sure you aren't looking at a mirror, Matou?" Issei interjects rather sarcastically.

Shirou elbows his best friend at the jab, hissing. "Issei…!"

The student council president only sighs as he eats more of his lunch, shaking his head at Shinji's antics. "Don't worry, Emiya." The navy blue-haired boy eyes the chattering indigo-haired boy in a deadpan manner. "He's too thick to even consider it."

Too busy pacifying her best friend, Hakuno shrugs off refuting the comment. It was true in a certain case—Shinji never shows more than what he wants others to see, after all.

"—And Hakuno! Don't you think he's being too clingy to you?!" Shinji points out, seeming as if he had never heard Issei's sarcastic comments as he moves on to another thing that bothers him about Leo. "I swear that brat is trying to steal away not only my popularity but also my best friend! The nerve of him!"

Hakuno contemplates that idea but immediately disapproves of it. Though it's true that Leo has been approaching her often, it didn't seem like he did it out of any sort of ill will. "He only talks to me cause I'm his seat neighbor, plus, I did run into him right before he transferred…"

"I'm sure that's it! He set this all up!" Shinji declares, slamming his palm against the table. "All so he could steal my best friend from me!"

Shirou makes a strange expression. "Rather than Harwey trying to 'steal your best friend' from you…" His golden-brown eyes focus on Hakuno's visage. "Wouldn't it be more that he has taken a liking to Hakuno herself?"

Hakuno blinks at those words. _"Taken a liking to"… me…?!_

Shinji and Issei join in on the blinking session, staring confused at Shirou for a moment before turning their attention to the brunette girl and blinking at her in puzzlement. "To Hakuno…?" Shinji mutters out as he examines his best friend's face.

"Ahahahaha!" Shinji bursts out into laughter. He laughs so hard that he clenches his stomach and curls up into himself. "There's no way!" He can barely hold a sentence with how much he is laughing and wheezing. Hakuno's eyebrow twitches in irritation at the amount of laughter spewing out from her own best friend.

"I'm sorry, Kishinami, but I'll have to agree with Matou on this one." Issei pipes in. "You aren't exactly the most ladylike girl and, in all honesty, despite my dislike for women, I find comfort in how you don't feel like a gir—" Hastily, Shirou covers Issei's mouth, cutting off his explanation, but it was too late.

Hakuno, having heard all this, silently seethes, glaring at her three male friends. In a fit, she stands up, fuming her way to the door and opening it with great force. "Well, then, excuse me for not being _ladylike_ enough for you guys." Her angry caramel eyes slide onto her three friends. "I guess I'll just have to go somewhere where my unladylike presence is appreciated then." She then slams the door behind her, leaving behind the three boys in a fit.

As she strides away from the student council room, she can hear a loud clatter and the muffled shout from Shinji pleading her to wait. However, she doesn't stop—though she does slow down—waiting almost as the hurried footsteps of her best friend catch up to her. She purses her lips into a small pout. "I can be ladylike too…"

* * *

"Hey, Hakuno!" Shinji slams the door to the student council room open. The indigo-haired boy finally had stopped tripping over his own feet in his minor panic to reach his best friend who is fuming down the hall.

Chasing after him is Shirou and Issei, who both feel rather guilty for their offhanded comments. The three boys follow the obviously angry brunette girl with the three of them calling after her to wait while apologizing. Hakuno, however, wouldn't have it and, thus, continues to stomp through the hall, rounding the corner quickly, picking up her pace.

In order to match the girl, the three boys hasten their pace into a forceful fast walk. Shinji rushes forward as Shirou and Issei follow close behind—though they apologize to those around them and ask for them to make way. Bumping into a girl in a white lab coat, Shirou quickly apologizes. "Sorry, about that. Please excuse us." He doesn't linger to pay much attention to the girl, only briefly noting her odd features before chasing after the pack once again.

"You are excused." The girl mutters despite knowing the auburn-haired boy hadn't heard her. Her spectacles gleam under the hallway's fluorescent lighting as her amethyst eyes fixate on the retreating auburn-haired boy. "Emiya Shirou…"

* * *

In a strangely secluded area of the city, sparks fly as two figures flicker about. One, a woman, soars through the sky—her confidence dwindling as she bites her purple lips. The other, a man, holds himself with a steady tempo as he focuses on the woman—his bloodlust hidden beneath the surface, yet threatening every-so-often to burst. Despite her range, the woman struggles against the calm man. However, the woman is a tricky fox—using her vast magical power, she hastily escapes with a flutter of beautiful purple butterflies.

With her escape, the man does not pursue the woman—instead, he waits. The world around him wavers as the barrier around the battlefield disappears, yet the man does not react. Rather, he waits and waits and waits—until another man emerges from the shadows. "Let's go back, Assassin."

Along those words, the two disappear back into the shadows of the night.

* * *

The dim orange light of sunset tints the hallways of the old school building as Hakuno exits her private room. Gilgamesh is close behind her, dissipating into his astral state as she walks through the corridor toward the student council room.

The whole routine is like muscle memory to Hakuno now. Waking up to the unchanging sky, listening to Gilgamesh's harangues, going to the student council room, having BB interrupt the student council meeting, going to the Sakura Labyrinth, returning to the student council room, dozing off to Gilgamesh's lectures—all of it has become her daily life now. There is a certain sense of ease with it—the familiar routine gives Hakuno an odd sense of belonging—a _home_ almost.

"Good morning, Miss Kishinami." Upon entering the student council room, Hakuno is immediately greeted by Leo with his signature gentle smile and Gawain standing behind him.

Three figures sit at the student council table: Leo at the head and Rin and Rani next to each other at a side. Rin gives Hakuno a casual wave, holding a cup of tea in her other hand. "Good morning, Hakuno."

"Good morning, Hakuno." Rani greets similarly, stopping her typing to turn to the brunette with a small smile. "If you are getting a drink, I highly recommend the coffee over the tea."

Near the chair at the other end of the table, Sakura holds up a tray with two pots on it. "Good morning, Hakuno-san. Would you like tea or coffee?"

At the ordinary scene, a small smile lifts on Hakuno's lips, "Good morning, everyone."

* * *

 **How was it? I would love to hear your opinions and predictions!**

 **I think you guys can guess by now who some of the servants are... and some of the other characters introduced in this chapter! :3**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please leave a review before you leave~**


End file.
